Batallas de Hawaii
by xp2011
Summary: Honolulú, Hawaii: escenario de nuevas batallas en algunas rivalidades de Raw


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown y marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic contiene anotaciones en cursiva, las cuales representan dichos de los comentaristas en la narración latinoamericana (versión corta). Convenciones: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto. Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Raw**

 **Diciembre de 2016**

 **Primer segmento**

 _CC: Hola, que tal, amigos. Bienvenidos a la acción cruda de los lunes en la noche. Monday Night Raw a nivel internacional. Los saludamos Jerry Soto y Carlos Cabrera._

 _JS: Y, familia, estamos en Honolulú, Hawaii. La pachanga se va a poner buena._

Charlotte está en el ring, hablando de la derrota que tuvo ante Sasha Banks hace algunas semanas. De repente, Ric Flair apareció.

¿La reina? – dijo Ric – Tal vez esa denominación no encaje contigo.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Charlotte, molesta.

Quería enseñarte una lección de humildad… – dijo Ric, sin poder terminar la frase.

¿Humildad? No necesito humildad para recuperar mi título – dijo Charlotte.

Parece que tenemos a una odiosa certificada – dijo Ric.

 _JS: Atuki…_

 _CC: Eso sonó fuerte._

Lárgate de mi ring, "papá" – dijo Charlotte.

Lo siento, no me iré de aquí – dijo Ric.

¿Qué se necesita para que me dejes en paz? – dijo Charlotte.

¿Qué te parece una apuesta? – dijo Ric.

Te escucho – dijo Charlotte.

La próxima vez que tengas un combate, si ganas me inclinaré ante ti y te daré tratamiento de reina. Incluso me vestiría como una mujer, si quieres – dijo Ric – Pero si pierdes te daré un tratamiento muy especial.

 _JS: Eh, una apuesta extraña…_

 _CC: Estoy de acuerdo._

Suena como una oferta que no puedo rechazar – dijo Charlotte – Acepto.

Mientras Ric estaba feliz, él y Charlotte se dieron un abrazo.

 _CC: Amigos, no sé a dónde irá a parar esto, pero me parece una forma extraña de reconciliación entre padre e hija._

 _JS: Hay que recordar que Charlotte y Ric Flair han estado distanciados desde hace meses._

De pronto, Mick Foley apareció.

Me gusta lo que acabo de oír – dijo Foley – Esto me ha dado una idea.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo Charlotte.

Charlotte, tú tendrás un combate de triple amenaza contra Bayley y una oponente sorpresa – dijo Foley – La ganadora enfrentará la próxima semana a Sasha Banks por el campeonato femenino de Raw.

Y la mejor parte de esto es que dicho combate se llevará a cabo aquí mismo, en Honolulú, Hawaii – añadió Foley – Que tengan un buen día.

Charlotte estaba en shock mientras Ric hacía su movimiento de baile habitual y decía "WOOOO".

 _JS: ¿Qué quéééé?_

 _CC: Es oficial, familia. Charlotte se enfrentará esta noche a Bayley y una oponente sorpresa por el derecho a ser retadora número 1 al campeonato femenino de Raw._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Segundo segmento**

Chris Jericho está en el ring conduciendo el Highlight Reel. Jericho estaba hablando sobre las maravillas de Hawaii cuando Kevin Owens apareció.

¿Es en serio? – dijo Owens, entre risas – ¿Usando bufanda en Hawaii?

¿Algún problema con eso? – dijo Jericho.

Vamos, Chris, esta es zona de playa, sol y surf – dijo Owens mientras entraba al ring – Creo que la policía de la moda te podría llevar preso.

Escúchame, estúpido idiota – dijo Jericho, molesto – Esto no es asunto tuyo. No te metas en mis cosas.

¿Qué harás si se meto en tus cosas? – dijo Owens.

Tú lo quisiste – dijo Jericho mientras se disponía a escribir algo a La Lista.

 _JS: Ándale…_

 _CC: Nada bueno..._

Estás en La Lista – dijo Jericho.

¿En serio? – dijo Owens – Bueno…

Owens atacó a Jericho.

 _CC: Ataca Kevin Owens, dándole y no consejos a Jericho._

 _JS: Pákata, fuákata y atúkiti._

Jericho intentó aplicarle la decodificadora a Owens pero éste responde con un bombazo pop-up.

 _CC: Bombazo pop-up para Jericho._

 _JS: Definitivamente Jeri-KO está acabado._

Sabes, Chris, creo que necesitas vacaciones – dijo Owens – Hawaii es un buen lugar para eso.

Y Owens se fue del ring, dejando a Jericho tendido en la lona.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Tercer segmento**

Rusev venció a Braun Strowman. Lana estaba en ringside.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Cuarto y último segmento**

Charlotte y Bayley estaban en el ring, esperando a la oponente sorpresa. La oponente sorpresa resultó ser Stephanie McMahon.

 _JS: ¿Qué quéééé?_

 _CC: Definitivamente una sorpresa. Algo que nadie esperaba._

 _JS: La comisionada de Raw diciendo presente._

El combate resultó ser difícil para las contendientes. Cada vez que alguna intentaba una movida de cierre, era neutralizada. Al final, Charlotte aplicó la selección natural a Stephanie, pero no alcanzó a cubrir porque Bayley le aplicó el belly to Bayley antes de cubrirla para el conteo de 3. Bayley se llevó la victoria, ganando el "puesto" de retadora número 1 al campeonato femenino de Raw.

 _CC: La próxima semana será Sasha Banks contra Bayley por el campeonato femenino de Raw._

 _JS: Parece que habrá guatapanazo limpio, oye…_

 _CC: Nosotros nos vamos. Hasta la próxima semana. Aloha._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **A la semana siguiente…**

Al inicio del show, Charlotte explicó que al perder su combate de triple amenaza perdió la apuesta que tenía con su padre y que por lo tanto debía someterse al tratamiento especial. Inmediatamente después de la explicación de Charlotte, Ric vertió sobre ella lodo y basura. Mientras Charlotte estaba horrorizada, Ric hizo su movimiento habitual de baile y dijo "WOOO".

Al final del show, se produjo el combate entre Bayley y Sasha Banks por el campeonato femenino de Raw. Bayley le aplicó el belly to Bayley a Sasha y se llevó la victoria, obteniendo el título.


End file.
